


The Escape From Dream Island(TEFDI)

by ThePsychic01



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Attempted Murder, Bondage, Dark Puzzles, Drug Use, Four Powers Are Not Working, Gore, Hypnotism, Insane Donut, Insane Flower, Insanity, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, PSTD, Prison, Recovery Is Gone, Sex, Submission, Suicide, Two X And The TPOT Winner Powers aren’t working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychic01/pseuds/ThePsychic01
Summary: Inspired by BFB Dream AU by pettytears. Contains Bad Language, Gore, Sex And DrugsAfter years of competing the contestants finally go to Dream Island but it was all a lie planned by the announcer who has returned and now the contestants(including Four,Two And X) must face deadly challenges throughout this nightmare challenges new friendships are formed and some are broken there perception on Dream Island will never be the same, they must escape from dream island
Relationships: Cake/Barf Bag (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Flower/Donut (Battle For Dream Island), Foldy/Marker/Stapy (Battle For Dream Island), Lollipop/Gelatin (Battle For Dream Island), Match/Pencil (Battle For Dream Island), Pen/Marker (Battle For Dream Island), Pin/Coiny (Battle For Dream Island), Tree/Taco (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Escape From Dream Island(TEFDI)

Elsewhere on Earth(BFB)  
It was Ceremony Time as all the remaining contestants were on the stage while the eliminated contestants were sat in their seats“greetings contestants we have gathered you all here today to celebrate the winner this season Leafy! Here’s your prize”Said Four “Nice”Said Leafy.

Probably Near Yoylecity(TPOT)  
All of the eliminated contestants come back and was the audience of the winning ceremony “Congratulations for all of you playing now i Present to you my power Pin”Said Two “Wow, thank you two”Said Pin “Wait what’s that in the sky”Said Marker


End file.
